bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harutō Mukagami
Harutō Mukagami (無鏡=春塔, Mukagami Harutou, lit. Spring Sword Mirror Reflecting Nothingness) is the 4th Seat of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13. His Captain is Kenpachi Temukai. Appearance Harutō bears the appearance of a well-built man, possesessed of muscled body honed for the purpose of facing others in combat. This, in conjunction with his long, unkempt blonde hair tied in a ponytail, could be said to give Harutō an aggressive appearance not see among many Shinigami, though it constrasts well with the ghoulish, yet ladylike looks of Machishi Konikari, whom he is often seen in the company of. His attire consists of that of a Shinigami's Shihakushō, with the sleeves cut off to reveal his arms, as well as uniquely styled blue tekko with black bands fitted onto them. It is also worn open to reveal his chest. Harutō also has a spiral-shaped tattoo on his left shoulder, the significance of which is unknown. Personality History Plot Soul Society Arc *Dance of Blades *Bamboo Waltz Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Whenever Harutō steps into battle, he releases a constant and sizable stream of spiritual energy from his body, with a barely contained explosion of spiritual energy. When wielding his blade, his attacks appeared to be unconnected, his motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. With his speed, it seems as if he is wielding many blades at once, moving too fast to see. His attacks flow into each other with incredible precision, forming a constant near-invisible weave of energy. He focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit his opponent's vital points in battle. He uses misdirection in his attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense he is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. He uses heavy, lightning-quick blows which aim to inflict immense damage upon his opponents, and can even splatter limbs if enough force is poured into the strike. He is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. '''Hakuda Expert: '''Harutō, even before he became a Shinigami, often engaged in fights with people throughout the Rukongai. Due to the majority of these opponents lacking a sword, Harutō would fight them barehanded. Due to this, barehanded fighting is one of Harutō's strong points, and upon entrance into the Academy, he excelled in learning Hakuda, the Shinigami art of barehanded combat. With great ease, Harutō is capable of catching both weapon strikes and physical strikes with ease, and has been shown to use his tekkō as a means to block attacks without needing to draw his Zanpakutō. Due to the fact that Harutō never ceases his training, his physical combat skills are always kept fresh. *'Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン, Demon Headpoke): A simple finger flick with enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away and through multiple physical constructs. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Harutō has phenomenal strength. An example of this is destroying a foe's Zanpakutō with a simple downward chop—albeit, his strike was greatly bolstered by his own spiritual energy, which formed an armour around his arm. He is able to effortlessly attack an opponent with minor movement or force, attacking without any effort or power behind his blow—and despite this, his attack is devastating. Additionally, Harutō is capable of holding his own with highly powerful Quincy with little effort. Shunpo Expert: '''Harutō is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo, with his speed being comparable to a low-level Captain. He often combines Shunpo with athletic cartwheels, one-handed backflips, and rolls to achieve devastating speed. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. '''Enhanced Durability: '''As Harutō has been fighting for the majority of his life, his body has suffered numerous injuries and healed through them all over a course of time. As a result of suffering so many injuries, in addition to strenuous training over the centuries, Harutō is capable of ignoring many of his wounds as he continues to fight, a trait that is noted to be the pride of the Eleventh Division. Even internal injuries do very little to slow Harutō down, traits he and Machishi share. Thus, despite his status as a 4th Seat, Harutō is a prized fighter for his ability to last in a fight. Spiritual Abilities '''High Spiritual Power: '''Despite simply being a 4th Seat, Harutō's ranking is no true indication of his abilities; in a combat squad this is to be expect, it is hinted that several members of the Eleventh Division are far stronger than their seats would suggest. Harutō's spiritual energy is noted to be extremely strong, capable of taking this raw energy and wielding it alongside his weaponry. Harutō can also release a massive amount of pressure that can stun weaker opponents, showing his surprising power. Gaikou herself notes his reiatsu feels as if it is trying to reach out and crush her. Zanpakutō '''Taketori (竹取, Bamboo Cutter): Like many Zanpakutō, Harutō's Taketori takes the form of an ordinary katana, possessing a red hilt and a tsuba that is shaped similarly to leaves. *' :' With the Shikai command Cut Away (割る Waru), Taketori change from an ordinary katana into a blade resembling a . The weapon has a thick wooden handle, rather durable for wood, and lacks any form of a handguard. On the blade, there are two gold rings near the top of the handle. There is a small, black section at the base of the handle, and an equally small, gold section just above that. The main blade is curved, azure, and has black under edges. There is another, vaguely oval-shaped blade attached to the top of the handle. This smaller blade is also azure with black edges. The two blades are connected by a cross shape that resembles the top half of a spike that is white with gold and dark rose pink edges. The blade is typically 32.5 to 45 centimetres (12.8 to 18 in) long and usually under 3 millimetres (0.12 in) thick. :*''Shikai Special Ability:'' Taketori has no known abilities in it's Shikai state, being a weapon used purely for melee combat. However, because of this, every aspect of the blade is noted to make for a very durable weapon.